Again
by AmandaL
Summary: Will Logan and Veronica try again? And a special appearance by an old friend of theirs.ONESHOT


**Title: Again?**

**Chapter 1 of 1**

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairing: Possible L/V**

**Spoilers: Events throughout the series.**

**Summary: Will Logan and Veronica try again? And a special appearance by an old friend of theirs.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright infringement intended.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Logan Echolls sat alone in his spacious suite at the Neptune Grand Hotel. Him being alone was nothing new. Ever since he and Parker had broken up there hadn't been any other girls. He knew that Parker had been right, he was still in love with Veronica Mars. He hated to admit it though. He took yet another swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels that was in front of him on the coffee table. He hated himself for kicking Piz's ass after the tape had been released. He didn't actually hate the action of kicking Piz's ass that had been fun for him. What he hated was what it cost him, it had cost him any chance he had of being in Veronica's life. What he didn't understand was why on Earth Veronica had gotten mad at him, when all he was doing was trying to protect her. Although he had no right but hell they were supposed to be trying to be friends and that's what a friend would do or at least he thought so. Hell he'd never had any true friends except for Dick and Duncan. He'd had a lot of as Veronica had once referred to them as "toadies" but only those two real friends until Veronica. Yeah he and Veronica weren't exactly "normal" friends but he had always had her back and deep down he knew Veronica had his. Of course he couldn't think about friends without thinking about the self proclaimed "fabulous" Lily Kane . She had been his first real girlfriend and he had thought he'd loved her until he and Veronica had gotten together. That was when he realized that what he and Lily had was not love it was pure lust. Although they were friends because after all they were half of the Fab Four they never really had a "normal" friendship either. Apparently he and gorgeous blondes were not able to just be friends at least not the normal kind of friends. As he took another swig from the bottle none other than Lily Kane appeared.

"Oh lover what's the matter?" she asked with her trademark smile on her face. Thankfully the image of Lily that appeared to him did not have the giant gash in her head from where his father had murdered her.

"Sorry Lily, I'm a little busy wallowing in self pity and drinking myself stupid to play your games," Logan mumbled before taking another swig.

"Oh still a little angry Logan? Its been three years geez get over it," Lily said while floating over so she was beside Logan.

"Get over it Lil?!?! Are you fucking serious?!? You banged my dad and Weevil and God knows who else. You stole Aaron's tapes after knowing what he was capable of doing!!!" Logan screamed at the ghost in front of him.

"Okay so I messed up Logan but what did you expect from me? I knew you and Ronica were meant for each other. She may have played innocent when I was alive and she was with Donut but you saw past that. You brought out the spark that was deep inside of her. I also know that you were a hopeless romantic who tried so damn hard to love me no matter how many times I fucked you over."

"Well I'll be damned Lily Kane actually cares, who would of thought?" Logan said snidely. He knew he was only being a jackass so Lily couldn't tell the effects that the words she said had on him. He knew she was right he and Veronica were meant to be together but somehow between the two of them they kept fucking it up. It's like he and Veronica took turns on who was gonna break up with who.

"Oh please Logan. I know you to well to go for the whole I'm a jackass with no feelings routine," Lily said. When Logan didn't respond she continued, " Logan I know I was wrong for some of the things I did. But think about it if I hadn't fucked up so bad you wouldn't have ever been with Veronica because I would've still been alive and we would of still been in our twisted, fucked up relationship."

"You don't know that, Lily. Veronica and I may have still dated even if you were alive. Hell you said yourself me and Veronica are meant to be together. That's beside the point though, I love her more than life itself and she doesn't feel the same way. In fact, she told me she wanted me out of her life completely."

"Yeah I know what she said Logan. I know all about what has went on in yours and Veronica's relationship. I also know she's not happy with that loser Piss that she is with. Which by the way thats totally on you. If you hadn't fucked Madison Sinclair, you and Veronica wouldn't have split in the first place," Lily told him. Her voice held the disgust she felt at the thought of him and Madison together.

"Actually, Lil his name is Piz. Although I like your version better," Logan chuckled at the thought of walking up to the boy and calling him Piss. "You're right though I never should have fucked Madison, but it's not like it meant anything to me. Hell I was so wasted I'm surprised I was even able to get it up."

"Logan don't you get it? The bitch made Veronica's high school life Hell which you helped with for awhile but Veronica was able to forgive you for that because she knew the real Logan. Madison on the other hand is and always will be a stuck up bitch. She is part of the reason Veronica was raped at Shelley's party for god sakes Logan," Lily told him. Her voice cracked a bit on the last part. She couldn't help but feel if she had been alive Veronica wouldn't have been raped at that party. Another part of her blamed Logan for it, he is the one who turned all the 09ers against Veronica.

"Look I know I fucked up, but it all comes down to her trust issues. Thats why I was in Aspen alone anyways. I love her though Lily. I love Veronica more than anyone could ever know," Logan said his voice was heavy with emotion.

"Then tell her Logan. Go to her and show her how you feel. Do whatever it takes to make her yours again," Lily suggested.

"I can't Lily. She meant what she said about wanting me out of her life," Logan said.

"Since when do you give up?" Lily asked him.

"It's not giving up, Lily. It's about respecting what she wants," Logan said.

"What do you want Logan?" Lily asked him.

"I want Veronica," he said simply. "but that doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does, take my advice Logan, life is to short not to go after anything and everything that you want in life." With those as her parting words the image of Lily disappeared.

"She's right," Logan said to himself.

"Who's right?" a small voice asked from behind him.

He turned around and started to think all the alcohol he had consumed was making him hallucinate because standing in front of him was none other than Veronica.

"Veronica?" Logan asked.

"That's me,"she smirked. "So who was right?"

"Oh um Lily," he said knowing how ridiculous it must have sounded.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one she checks up on," Veronica smiled even as she said the words. She missed her former best friend even after all the shit she had done.

"I'm glad to know she wasn't a product of my drunkenness," Logan told her. "So not that I'm complaining or anything but what brings you here Veronica at 2:40 in the morning?" he asked glancing at the clock on his DVD player.

Veronica looked down and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans before she finally spoke, "um well I just came by to tell you I'm sorry for everything and I broke up with Piz."

"Veronica what on Earth are you sorry for? I fucked up, like always," Logan said.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you for trying to protect me, especially not after the way I reacted when I thought you were taping us," she told him.

"I'm sorry too, you know?" he said. "I wasn't exactly innocent in all of this. I never meant to hurt you though. I love you so much Veronica. You mean the world to me. I would give up my life in a second to save yours."

"I know you love me Logan and I love you too but we can't ever seem to make it work," Veronica said sadly. "Nothing is going to be any different this time."

"Yeah it would Ronnie," Logan said with his eyes suddenly filled with hope.

"What makes you say that Logan?" Veronica asked.

"Because in all the times we have ever been together you have never actually said you love me and you did this time," Logan told her. She was still standing so Logan stood and walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Veronica Mars will you please give us another shot, please?"

All Veronica could see when she looked into his eyes was love and hope.

"Okay Logan we can try again." With that said she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

_**The End**_


End file.
